Talk:Quests (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Miscellaneous Quests The Miscellaneous Quests section needs some serious work because in this state it is very confusing and quests need to be sorted out somehow like quests that only appear in the Miscellaneous section in the game journal and more complex ones (additional quests) which don't appear in the Miscellaneous section and aren't neither Faction quests or daedric, like The White Phial or In My Time of Need. ^^^^^This we need to fix up the misc quests, mainly sorting out which are true Misc Quests and which are side quests. Xxfallout turkeyxx (talk) 23:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Should probably generalize the generated Radiant Quests (bounties and similar). Something like "Bounty quests available from the Innkeeper for randomized targets." Delve (talk) 16:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The problem I see to be developing with the miscellaneous section is the shear amount of tasks that can end up here during gameplay. I'm even guilty of this to extent, simply going through the dialog with a NPC can get you a task to go talk to another NPC who then gives you another task. Yet they are all unbound/miscellaneous tasks, you could play for 2 hours running around Skyrim and probably clear 50-100 of these types of tasks. Suggest a guideline along the lines to list a task, such as must require to go clear dungeon, kill mini boss, retrieve items, deliver goods, etc.. Neguy71inok (talk) 17:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : It's worse than that. You can get these 'tasks' just by overhearing a guard making small talk nearby. I've had 'misc' items added to my journal and map updates just walking through town without interacting with anyone. Delve (talk) 19:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : The map updates I can live with, in fact, after 2 weeks of owning the game with about 30hrs gameplay, I just realized yesterday that those tables with maps on them and a bunch of little flags, can update your map by targeting the flags and selecting them (It should give the name associated with the flag.) Its the "Go speak to (NPC X)" I don't think should be listed in miscellaneous as these usually lead to another task or like some, lead to actual Side Quests. I think tomorrow I'll create a Side Quest Section and move the known side quests there, unless somebody beats me to it. Neguy71inok (talk) 19:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : I think we should list the finite quests (including the ones that are given by Radiant AI), and leave out the infinite Radiant AI quests. These should probably be in another section though as everyone's mentioned. I'm new to this, but I will go ahead and add any missing ones that I find from our current list and add them to this page for the time being. May need help linking them correctly to a missing page. Will mark them as minor edits. Hav0cNZ (talk) 11:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Having a section of quests that you can recieve be reading a book would be good too. Epzo (talk) 02:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : The organization does need some work, but what about correcting / validating links or info? With the page locked down, some of us that would like to help correct information are unable to. Dolgar (talk) 20:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : This is a fairly small thing compared to the other stuff on this page, but I noticed that the link for the miscellaneous quest "Recover Grimsever" links to the page for the item Grimsever, not the quest. Also, the quest is listed on the main quests page as "Recover Grimsever" while the individual quest page is titled "Retrieve Grimsever", I assume that the error is on the main quests page, but am unsure. 04:45, May 21, 2013 (UTC) : Just a quick question, would the quest Salt for Arcadia be considered a Whiterun Quest or a Misc Quest? Othulomir (talk) 18:11, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Recommended lvl prerequisites needed It would be helpful for quests, dungeons, caverns, and forts alike to have suggested lvl prerequisites. This can help novice or even adept lvl players determine whatever they want to pursue said dungeon or quest, depending on their skills. Of course they will remain recommended, but I for one would love for that to be added to certain, if not all, quests and dungeons. Simply due to the fact that some dungeons or quests can be significantly harder than others. All in all, it can save one's self a lot of time and is more efficient and helpful as a result. : Considering that many of the creatures level with the player, this is really does not work. While some areas will be easier or harder, there is far too many variables to make a standard across the board. The few quests that do have a level requirement, already have them listed.LeatherNeck2382 (talk) 00:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Werewolf glitch While i was playing Skyrim i found a glitch. Upon transforming into a werewolf my mace was still in my hand. The mace was still just as usuable as normal. If it helps the mace was elven. My missing Lydia After I learned the Way of The Voice, i fast traveled to the Western Watchtower. But i never saw Lydia there. I read that if we part ways, she'd be in Dragonsreach or Breezehouse. She wasn't in Dragonsreach. The house was pointless because i don't own the house. I need to know if she would still be alive or dead. just travel to another place maybe she is traveling with you. Or yo gonna buy that breeze home maybe she is there. She will be there. So go buy Breezehouse. You will see. Dragonborn217 (talk) 18:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Power Leveling Glitches on Skyrim Bethesda needs to fix all the glitches used to power level. Like the glitch where u can attack the Greybeards in High Hrothgar to level up ur sneak and fighting skills. Also, the glitch with the book you obtain from the quest "Discerning the Transmundane" where you put it on a bookshelf and you can read it multiple times and get the skill gains over and over again. My friend just power leveled to 81 using these glitches. Anyone that uses these glitches should have their stats reset.Thorax the Impaler (talk) 20:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Ryan Reames. Xbox Live Gamertag: RyanReames : Agreed that Bethesda needs to fix glitches, but not sure why you are so worked up over your friend power levleing his character. It is only a single player game after all, the only person he is cheating is himself. Neguy71inok (talk) 22:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : I am guilty of using the Oghma Infinium to power level, but the last time I attempted to do it, it wouldn't let me. I guess that they fixed the problem by making it impossible to read the book twice or something. epic!!!!! awsome page!!!!! What about No Stone Unturned? Does the No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) guest falls under the Thieves Guild quests? I believe it does because the signs in the name of the guest in quest log is of the Thieves Guild and involves the Thieves Guild characters but it is not listed as their quest. I am going to put it here Quests (Skyrim) but I am not sure where it should be in the Thieves Guild (Skyrim). Please send me an email if I am wrong. Mrs. Babe (talk) 13:01, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Civil War end quest glitch - Imperials Occasionally, after Ulfric and Galmar have been killed, the replacement Jarl (Brunwulf Free-Winter) will not spawn inside of the Palace of the Kings. For some reason the Jarls of Riften as well as the Jarl of Markarth will be seated with their housecarls at the dining table in the Palace of the Kings. Neither waiting for several game days nor leaving and returning to Windhelm have solved this problem. This makes purchasing Hjerim impossible as the Jarl will not be around to tell you how to become Thane and his aid does not have a dialogue option to purchase the home. ( PS3) - found a way to get Free-Winter to spawn. I attacked the Jarl's upstairs, killing two persons, earning a 1000 bounty in the Pale. I then went outside, listened to the speech and then travelled by foot to Whiterun. I noticed I had the glitch where Hadvar follows me, so I attacked him until he took a knee, killed a guard, stole a horse and fast travelled back to Windhelm. The Jarls were sitting at the dinner table, but Free-Winter was there and I bought the house, (which is awesome!). I don't know what action fixed the glitch, but I got rid of Hadvar, too. Too lazy to go back and do things individually. Hope this helps. Quest section headers I'm not sure if it's just me, but they look as if the centers of each header graphic are missing. Like it's supposed to have words between them. For instance, I'll see [ blank here ], where the brackets I wrote are the images to make the words stand out. It's just something I'm curious about. Vashtari (talk) 17:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oblivion Walker Achievement im working on getting all my achievements and right now i need to collect all 15 Deadric artifacts for the Oblivion Walker acheivement. Only problem is i think i sold one or two that i got when i first started playing. do you have to have all 15 items on you to get the achievement? HarryVoldyWarts (talk) 17:32, April 1, 2012 (UTC) to answer my own question, no. you just have to collect all of them you don't have to have them in your home or on you. I just finished all the Deadric quests and i received the achievement Forts aren't garrisoned if you don't do the "Season Unending" Quest: Alright so I just about finished the civil war questline for the Stormcloaks before finishing the main quest, (Haffingar and the battle for Fort Hragstaad were the only things left). As a result upon completing Alduin's Bane, "Season Unending" never started and I went straight to "The Fallen". All was well until I finished the main quest, captured Solitude for the Stormcloaks and went travelling to all the newly garrisoned forts around Skyrim that I realised that all the forts (and their Holds) that are involved in Season Unending are never garrisoned by the appropriate side. The forts in the Holds that are Stormcloak territory to begin with (Dawnstar, Riften, etc) are never occupied by Stormcloaks upon finishing the civil war quests. They remain either empty or filled with bandits etc as the quest "Batte for " are never given as those forts already belong to the side I was on. I've since re-loaded from an earlier save (at the Battle for Whiterun) and am going to finish the main quest straight after that but I was wondering if this is a bug or what because all my other playthroughs I've done the Peace-council and the forts have been fine in the end. This time I don't do Season Unending and everything goes to hell....Help? Dovahfeyn (talk) 05:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) headless horseman Whats with the headless horseman ghost that rides through dragon brige is it a quest or just a easter egg i hav only ever seen him once n i was on a quest fellowing someone so i couldnt follow him i cant found anyone that says anything about him its starting to annoy me 06:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) It's an Easter Egg so don't worry about it anymore. 20:22, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Dungeon Quests In the Dungeon Quests section, the "Dungeon" heading at the top of the table should be "Quest Name" Balagog gro-Nolob (talk) 00:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) So, I am trying to go through the 'Join the Companions" quest. I am at the part where I have to give Alea her shield. Her waypoint has shown up by the Encampmet to the North where the giants are. The glitch in the notes portion of the article for this reads as follows: " 360 PC PS3 There are some instances where the quest indicator marks the Giant Camp west of Whiterun, but she's not there. She may still be in one of the farms, where the Dragonborn spot the Companions killing a Giant after escaping execution." Has anyone been able to find a way that fixes this? I have already met her at the farms (prior to even going into the city), and she is not out there anymore. Thanks, Modified quotes This is not as important as other edits, but under blades quests "killing dragons" needs to be marked as a radiant quest, because it is neverending. 14:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) *SPOILERS* Main Quest Question; Is there any way out of "The Cornered Rat" quest. I really hate the whole idea and have no intention of completing it. I don't want to join the Thieves Guild and am not interested in stealing rings and other nonsense. Can I just go find Ebern or whatever his name is? How do you circumvent this ridiculous quest? No user name ---- (Spoilers) Have you tried just charging through the Ratway leaving a trail of bodies behind you? You don't need access to the inner Thieves' Guild lair to continue on this quest, and I don't think you're ever given a key or anything of that nature to access the outer portion. You're also required to enter said outer thieves guild segment a couple of times during the Dark Brotherhood questline. While I personally couldn't see taking the assassin's path without also taking the thief's path, I really doubt Bethesda, given the nature of their games, would force players to join the thieves guild just to continue working for the Brotherhood, so the outer portion should be accessible. 05:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Purity links to disambiguation instead of Purity(Quest) I'd fix it, but the page is locked. The Purity quest in the Companions segment links to http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Purity, which redirects to either the quest or the alchemy perk. The proper link is http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Purity_(Quest) Rashkavar (talk) 05:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Stealing plans Stealing plans, the quest in the Companions questline is a radiant quest and so should have (Radiant quest) after it. 04:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Done. You inspired me to change the shoddy parenthetical notices into dash and period formatting, something much more grammatical accurate. In case anyone found my other edits contentious, I omitted many of the links under "See more" because I found them to be largely irrelevant or they were linked to elsewhere in the article. I replaced them with links to other quest lists, quest items, and quest rewards. -- 05:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Is there a reason why you didn't use the dash and period formatting on the Thieves Guild Side quests, or did you just forget? :P Also, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide reference needs a link. : 05:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Skyrim Game Guide The Skyrim Game Guide reference is linking to the wrong page. It needs to be The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide, not The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official Game Guide. Maybe it should be renamed, as it is the official guide? 08:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Proposal for restructuring of Dawnguard quest list The current structure of the Dawnguard quest list is confusing. Granted, the quest lines are complicated because they fork and rejoin and also run concurrently, but I think the following structure would be clearer. This also makes it clear that there is a main quest line for the DLC, as opposed to the side quests (not included here, current structure is fine). The whole DLC deserves its own section, on a par with the Civil War quest lines. Then the main quest is mapped out, with explicit notes about the choice between factions. Disclaimer: I haven't finished all of Dawnguard quests yet, so I can't guarantee the sequence is right from personal experience. I did double-check all of this against the individual quest page info boxes to make sure I got the sequences right. --- Begin draft of proposed change --- Dawnguard Quests added by the Dawnguard DLC. There is a Main Quest line that splits and rejoins and a set of side quests for each of the two factions. Main Quest *Dawnguard *Awakening *Bloodline: choose Dawnguard or Volkihar Clan **A New Order (Dawnguard) ***Prophet (Dawnguard) **The Bloodstone Chalice (Volkihar Clan) ***Prophet (Volkihar Clan) *Seeking Disclosure *Chasing Echoes *Beyond Death *Unseen Visions *Touching the Sky *Kindred Judgment --- End draft of proposed change --- PapaCharlie9 (talk) 20:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Main questline: Season Unending and The Fallen I'd argue that Season Unending needs to be on a sublevel under The Fallen rather than listed before it. When you look at the way those quests behave, The Fallen pops up first and Season Unending interupts it. Season Unending basically becomes a rather large objective of The Fallen even though it has its own quest entry. SlainSeraph (talk) 06:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) This basically: Act III *The Fallen **Season Unending *Paarthurnax *The World-Eater's Eyrie *Sovngarde *Dragonslayer **Epilogue SlainSeraph (talk) 06:26, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Dragonborn Quests Dragonborn questline should be added. Beer3master (talk) 12:45, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Error Just noticed under thieves Gulid side quests it says "Not Stone Unturned" instead of "No Stone Unturned". Only a minor spelling error, But cant be fixed by anyone but a mod. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 04:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Improving Quest Pages Can quest pages be improved? When I first began playing skyrim, I loved this help site the best but felt it needed a little extra. In the middle of a long quest walkthrough I'd see "Using this item will make the quest 100 times easier!" and things of that nature. After this happening several times, I thought it would be very useful to include a "Preparation" section to all or some quests. It would include things like: *Useful abilities (spells, enchantments, etc) *Useful items (certain armor, potions, weapons, etc) If not the above, then at least a "Warning: this really hard enemy uses invisibility spells so prepare yourself!" seems helpful. I'm willing to do this as I play or just go through the quests and include helpful items, but this seems like a large task and I'd appreciate a little help. I also would welcome any feedback to make this type of section better. Jessicasapp (talk) 21:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Dragonborn Questline should be added The Dragonborn Questline is not Added in the Article it goes like this: *Dragonborn *The Temple of Miraak *The Fate of the Skaal *Cleansing the Stones *The Path of Knowledge *The Gardener of Men *At the Summit of Apocrypha AlxCj (talk) 18:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Composure, Speed, and Precision - Dungeon Quest? How come Composure, Speed, and Precision is listed in the Dungeon Quest section? Angi's Camp is by no means a dungeon, given the diffinition of dungeons. Did somebody just put the quest in a random spot, or is there some logic to it I cannot see? Also, the description under the header of the section states that there are 24 quests, while as far as I could count myself, there are only 22 (uncluding this one, which, in my opinion, does not belong here). The one specific quest I was looking for (Lost to the Ages) appeared missing, so I took the liberty to add it – so now there are 23 items in the list. Still one(two) dungeon quest(s) missing? C0Rb3N (talk) 14:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC)